Goku
"You're not my Brother! you're a monster and I will obliterate you!"— Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 toward Broly disguised as Rensou in "Evil Reborn" Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), appears in: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Z: Evil Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: A Perfect Resurrection & Dragon Ball Z: Shenron Rises. Pre-Evil Reborn Several years after the titanic battle with Majin Buu, Goku has come to King Kai's planet to train and he is running with Bubbles when he notices King Kai is discussing something interesting. He then learns about Bills, a God of Destruction tasked with maintaining balance in the universe. Goku says that he wants to fight Bills, and King Kai scolds him. Soon, Bills arrives on the planet and Goku is questioned about the Super Saiyan God. Goku demonstrates the various Super Saiyan forms he can achieve to Bills, but he cannot help Bills about the Super Saiyan God. However, ecstatic over the new challenge, Goku ignores King Kai's advice and battles Bills, but he is overwhelmed and defeated. Bills then leaves, but his eerie remark of "Is there nobody on Earth more worthy to destroy? It is revealed that Goku is on Earth watching when Vegeta battles Bills, and he does not intervene because he wants to watch Bills in action in order to form some kind of strategy. Goku decides to use the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron how to reach the Super Saiyan God. He and his friends summon Shenron, and the dragon says that a Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop evil Saiyans, but he failed because of the form's time limit. The dragon also reveals that they need the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans for one of them to reach the Super Saiyan God form. Vegeta's younger brother is mentioned when Goku and his friends realize that they need a sixth Saiyan, but they do not know how to contact him. Goku transforms into a form beyond the Super Saiyan 3, the Super Saiyan God, during the battle thanks to the power of himself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan (from inside her mother, as she was not born yet). Goku confronts Bills again and they fight, with the battle first taking them through a city, then in a forest, into a wasteland, an underground cavern, and finally up in space, right above planet Earth. The form gives Goku the power to resist Bills, but he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God power. Bills points out to Goku that Super Saiyan God's time limit ran out some time ago and that Goku did not notice because he was able to absorb Super Saiyan God power into his body while he was fighting. Bills says that because of this, Goku did not greatly power down even after returning to normal. Goku did not quite like Super Saiyan God because he could only reach that level of power with everyone else's help rather than on his own, so Goku feels contented becoming able to fight at a level not too far removed from Super Saiyan God all on his own. The two seem to be equally strong at some point, but Bills eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Goku stops Bills' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball. Goku gets exhausted, and Bills wants Goku to say "I give up" and he says so. Bills stops the fight and they talk for a while before going back to the ground. Bills says that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Bills reveals that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. He also says that there are twelve universes, and the one Goku and his friends know is just one of them, the Seventh Universe. Bills is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and each universe has its God of Destruction. On the ground, Bills tries to destroy the planet, but he blasts only a small rock and says he has already run out of power. Before returning home, Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Bills dies, but Goku turns him down. The Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. When Goku reveals that he was on Earth watching the battles, he says that Vegeta became an incredible Super Saiyan back when Bills slapped Bulma and even jokes that they should just have their enemy hit Bulma the next time they are up against some nasty opponent. Goku needles Vegeta about shouting "How dare you do that to my Bulmaaa!!!" when defending her against Bills, and Vegeta denies that he said such a thing. Piccolo then says that Goku must have been watching back during that fight, and everyone gets mad at Goku for not helping out then. Evil Reborn In Dragon Ball Z: Evil Reborn, we meet Goku's Brother, Tangi, who warns him that Raditz, Frieza and his other Brother, Rensou, are alive and incredibly powerful, Goku and most of his buddies fly off to confront Raditz who is now a Super Saiyan, eventually, Raditz calls in the help of Nappa and once things start getting out of hand, Nappa, Raditz, Goku, Vegeta & Gotenks are all SSJ4. Raditz and Nappa are defeated but Frieza assaults the group from behind spewing hateful language directed at Saiyans like calling them "filthy Monkeys" but the team combine their powers to kill him but not before asking for the location of Rensou. Rensou is then found, he turns Super Saiyan 4 and has an epic battle with Goku, once Goku thinks he has won, Rensou reveals to actually be Broly who now has the ability to go Super Saiyan 5 as do Goku and Vegeta who fuse and create SSJ5 Gogeta and kill Broly. A Perfect Resurrection In Dragon Ball Z: A Perfect Resurrection, Cell comes back to life much stronger than last time revealing that he is torturing Piccolo brutally and is about to kill him, Rensou then appears for real and attacks Goku in an incredible fight but in the end Vegeta knocks out Rensou with a Galick Gun. Cell then prepares to fight Goku only to be shocked by a SSJ6 transformation, cell cowers in fear, but then sucker punches Goku and suddenly uses a Kamehameha which is countered by Goku's original, Cell is in extreme pain but Goku goes Super Saiyan 7! Goku uses a Kamehameha to destroy Cell and goes to Piccolo only to find that Piccolo IS alive but the room has a trap door, Goku & Vegeta fall through and find a second Cell! The battle rages on but later they are aided by SSJ3 Trunks and the fusion of Krillin and Tien, Krillien, Cell beats up Trunks badly and Tien and Krillin diffuse but refuse as Tiellin using Potara Earrings and defeat Cell. Shenron Rises Cell is being remade again for the last time but this time he has the ability to go Perfect God, the evil version of Goku's Super Saiyan God, Cell meets the Daughter of Pan and Giru known as Bottro, who is half-robot, Cell convinces Bottro to become evil and be known as Android 21, she goes along and then Perfect God Cell and Android 21 try to find the Divine Orbs to summon Kamiryu only to be attacked by Bukori, the Son of Broly, Bukori steals the three Divine Orbs and hands them to Goku. Cell and Android 21 find Goku and battle him, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 8 and kills Cell and then goes Super Saiyan 9 and fights Android 21, Pan and Giru urge Goku not to kill her but he must as he can't defeat her so soon The Gods of Destruction aid a now evil Whis in destroying the Z-Fighters. All hope is lost, Vegeta spits out his final chilling sentence "No hope, no hope...".